


The Saddest Nightmare Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drarry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nightmares, No.14 Tear-stained, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Harry wakes Draco up by screaming. Draco returns the favour by waking Harry up from his nightmare. Comfort ensues.





	The Saddest Nightmare Of Them All

Draco didn’t wake up at first; he had been exhausted from a long day full of work and then Harry tiring him out even more once he got home. Not that that had made him particularly sad.

So it wasn’t until Harry started screaming in a raw, tortured voice that broke his heart, that he woke up, hand reaching for his wand. He quickly realised that Harry was having a nightmare, not being attacked - although, really, Draco would very much like to curse the nightmares that constantly plagued his boyfriend - and moved his hand away from his wand.

His other arm was still around Harry from where they had been sleeping and he brought it up to Harry’s mop of black curls that he tried to get away with calling hair. There wasn’t much he could do to stop the nightmares, but he could wake Harry up safely. He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and put his other arm around him, trying to hug him awake as he could usually do during Harry’s lesser nightmares.

It seemed that wasn’t going to be possible tonight though.

Tears were streaming down Harry’s face now and Draco cursed, hating the fact that Harry had to suffer through this. His boyfriend didn’t deserve this, not after everything he had done.

“Harry? Come on love, I need you to wake up now.” After a minute or two of gently encouraging Harry awake, green eyes flew open to greet warm grey ones above them.

The screaming abruptly stopped but Harry lay there panting, remnants of his nightmare still running through his mind. Draco looked up at Harry’s tear-stained face and debated if Harry needed his space, but as if sensing Draco’s thoughts, Harry’s arms wrapped around Draco and brought them face to face.

Draco brought their foreheads together, breathing slowly and calmly for Harry to copy. Once he sensed Harry gaining control of himself once more, he brought his lips to his boyfriend’s cheek and rested them there for a second, before moving them to Harry’s other cheek and doing the same. Before he could continue, Harry brought them into a gentle kiss, filling Draco with love and affection for his idiot.

“Sorry.” Harry whispered after they parted.

“You know you’re not allowed to say that word.” It was true; after they had first gotten together, Harry had been apologising almost every second, even though he had very little to apologise for in the first place. Draco had placed a ban on it, unless in extreme cases, which this was not.

Harry grinned. Draco felt smug. He had made Harry feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one is kind of cute but was written very quickly, so please excuse any mistakes. Sorry that the next few are so short, but I really need to catch up and I have exams in a few days so I need to get ahead as well. I know, excuses excuses….
> 
> Let me know what you think ;)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter), if you want a chat.


End file.
